Lo dudo
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: Le deseaba suerte, le deseaba felicidad y sobre todo… que pudiera mirar al español con ojos de amor y no de lastima. FrUk/¿FrEs?


Un fic medio o completamente Depre, Ahhh la historia me pertenece, los personajes en ella No, la cancion de "Lo dudo" es de Jose Jose, si la buscan con Jumbo es mas Ritmica aunque la letra cambia ligerisimamente.

* * *

><p>Le contaba lo increíble que había sido su cita, mientras bailaba al ritmo de las canciones que trasmitían por la radio, le contaba lo divertido que era estar con el moreno de ojos verdes, mientras que su igual de piel clara pero ojos verdes, lo miraba fijamente, manteniendo una sonrisa que cualquiera tacharía de burlesca, incluso el francés pensaba que aquella sonrisa no era más que una burla por parte del inglés, que tras arreglarle un poco el corbatín le dio ánimos para disfrutar de su nueva cita con el español. Cerró la puerta de su casa, y entro directo a la sala donde la chimenea se halla encendida y dos copas de ron habían sido servidas. Pues esa era su noche de tragos en casa, la que había sido cambiada por aquella importante cita. Se sentó y haciendo fuerza por mantenerse bien, escucho en la radio aquella canción que le hizo sentirse dolorosamente identificado.<p>

Anda y ve, te está esperando,

Anda y ve, no lo hagas por mí,

Que al fin y al cabo, somos solo amigos...

Le deseaba suerte, le deseaba felicidad y sobre todo… que pudiera mirar al español con ojos de amor y no de lastima. Que lo quisiera de verdad y no solo para ser un amigo con el que se acostó y ya.

Anda y ve, te veo nerviosa,

Anda y ve y que sientas con él,

Lo que en su día tú sentías conmigo...

Le deseaba que fuera único en aquel corazón ibérico, que sus nervios fueran el principio de algo eterno, le deseaba que el español le correspondiera y que le correspondiera como él ya lo hacía. Que sintiera con el español, lo que el ya sentía, y que el español sintiera lo mismo… Irónicamente… ahora había sido vencido por el español, desgraciadamente… el español le había quitado a quien era el único que le quedaba. El español tenia a sus colonias, que independizadas aun lo miraban con cariño y le llamaban papa, tenía a Lovino que siendo como es, arriesgaría todo por él, tenía a Portugal, que siendo su hermana lo quería y mucho, tenía la amistad de Gilbert, el cariño de Italia del norte, la amistad del Ruso, la sonrisa de Bélgica, el apoyo de Austria y Hungría, el confort de que Alemania le consideraba un buen aliado. Que China planeaba hacer tratados duraderos con él. El ibérico tenía todo lo que el jamás tendría, y ahora también lo tenía a él…Su francés, su razón de seguir día a día, el que lo molestaba le irritaba y aun así, le soportaba.

Pero lo dudo, conmigo te mecías en el aire,

Volabas en caballo blanco el mundo,

Y aquellas cosas no podrán volver...

Y es que lo dudo porque hasta veces

Me has llorado con un beso...

Llorando de alegría y no de miedo,

Y dudo, que te pase igual con él, igual con él...

Deseaba también, que Francia volviera, que notara que con España tendría que ser un hombre fiel y olvidarse de su travesía mundial, travesía que el inglés aunque dolido aceptaba y callaba. El inglés era como un corcel fiel, dejando que Francis hiciera lo que le diera en gana, siempre y cuando le brindara un gesto placido solo a él. Recordó la veces que en sus dramas Francia le pedía un beso, las veces que al calor del Ron, no se lo negó, suplicando le llegaran sus sentimientos a través de esos gestos que torpemente eran solo para él.

Anda y ve, te está esperando,

Anda y ve, no lo hagas por mí,

Que al fin y al cabo, somos solo amigos...

Los días pasaron, escucho la voz feliz de Francis despertarle con la excelente noticia, él y España eran pareja, lo maldijo por despertarlo temprano y le grito entre insultos que estaba feliz por él, y aun cuando su voz le gritaba en el tono de siempre, que era un "Wine Bastard", "que le deseaba suerte", "Frog Idiota", "Cuídale mucho", sus ojos lloraban y su cuerpo temblaba, porque él era solo el amigo del francés, ese que no le importaría que una pelea le lanzara de nuevo a los brazos al rubio narcisista. Pero por el cual no lucharía… pues estaba claro que él y Francia eran solo amigos.

Pero lo dudo, conmigo te mecías en el aire,

Volabas en caballo blanco el mundo,

Y aquellas cosas no podrán volver...

Y es que lo dudo porque hasta veces

Me has llorado con un beso...

Llorando de alegría y no de miedo,

Y en la reunión próxima todos coreaban a la nueva parejita… La familia ibérica crecía… Inglaterra pensaba, que ya todo el mundo era parte de aquello a excepción de muy pocos y entre esos pocos estaba obviamente él.

Los latinos alegres y amenazantes por la nueva relación de su padre, Lovino temeroso y mafioso por el cuidado de su Jefe, Canadá como hijo del Francés y primo de los latinos había sido abrazado por la familia, Alfred como pareja de su hermano canadiense, y primo también estaba feliz. Llamando a España tío aun cuando antes ni sabía dónde estaba siquiera el país, Portugal sonriendo junto con Bélgica, que abrazaba a su hermano, que siendo amigo del Rey del norte de Europa, tenia de su lado a los nórdicos y a Sealand, Rusia, amigo de España pareja de China, temor de los bálticos que también apoyaban pues, España era agradable y Polonia pareja de Letonia, era muy buen amigo de Francia. Italia del norte y Alemania que siendo pareja ya consideraban amigo a España, Prusia, Austria y Hungría estaban en las mismas condiciones, Grecia y por consiguiente Japón, también estaban de acuerdo. Los que quedaban excluidos, era porque o eran indiferentes o… eran EL.

Ya no había lugar para el amigo de copas de Francis, el Ex tutor de los norteamericanos. El hermano mayor de Sealand, y aun así se mostraba rígido cual árbol y normal como siempre. Esperando en que tal vez, si guardaba silencio y seguía caminando como hasta ahora alguien llegara hasta con él. Por ahora se limitaría a Salir del recinto y beber algo de Ron… deseando que la felicidad del francés no estuviera con aquel moreno y sonriente ser. O que la suya por pequeña que fuera, estuviera en algún otro lugar, aguardando por él.

Y dudo, que te pase igual con él, igual con él...

– ¿Creo que no pasó nada Francis? – dijo el español al haber visto salir al Inglés como si nada. De inmediato Lovino ya jalaba al español y miraba de forma asesina al francés, mientras los latinos sonreían o simplemente asentían.

– OH, creo que debería rendirme Mon-ami, a él ni le importo– declaro el francés tremendamente triste.

– Hay que ser muy idiota para no notar las cosas o lo que sea– dijo el joven Hong Kong mirando por la ventana, a su ex tutor y padre, tratar de parar un taxi para alejarse de aquel lugar. Mientras su dura fachada podía mantenerse en pie

* * *

><p>Y como siempre ustedes opinen, pues con eso me voy por ahora, por que tengo que ir a la Ciudad T.T que flojera. ¿ustedes diganme lo dejo asi? ¿Francia es tan idiota como para inventarse todo esto? yo creo que si, despues de Todo es un Queen Drama.<p> 


End file.
